


cut your teeth (and make your peace)

by popmart (tambsi)



Series: Soulmate AU Fragments [1]
Category: INXS, R.E.M. (Band), Rock Music RPF, U2 (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other, bono plays matchmaker, use of hutch's birthname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambsi/pseuds/popmart
Summary: unfinished fragment from my soulmates!AU wherein both Michaels meet each other.
Relationships: Michael Stipe/Michael Hutchence
Series: Soulmate AU Fragments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683787
Kudos: 4
Collections: Soulmate AU





	cut your teeth (and make your peace)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit I was working with towards the beginning of the year, when I was properly getting into INXS. In the AU, Hutch doesn't have a soulmate tattoo like most everyone else in the world does, and most everyone except for close friends assume Stipe doesn't have one either. I may come back and finish this one, since I do have a vague idea of where this will end up. 
> 
> title from the INXS song "Make Your Peace" from their Full Moon, Dirty Hearts album.

**ca.1993**

Michael had heard about Hutchence before Bono had decided that they should meet in the backstage area after an awards ceremony...Hell, he'd surely crossed paths with him a few times in the past.

Here they were now, face to face in the middle of the buzzing and busy nucleus of the U2 dressing room. Bono good-naturedly hands them flutes of what was possibly the finest champagne to be had in L.A., and Michael tries not to think of how much more staged this could be. Not that Bono didn't trust when he said that he didn't have a soulmate...but Bono was always prone to playing matchmaker regardless. It worked so well for himself. 

As Michael grasps his drink in one hand, he's unsure of how to proceed. Kind of hard to introduce yourself when you go by nearly the same name. Even harder when you're at nearly the same level of superstardom. 

He's caught off guard as Hutchence laughs and holds a hand out for a handshake. "You can call me Kelland, something special between the two of us." 

Michael quickly takes the offered hand and replies, quietly "Call me whatever you'd like. Within reason." He hopes the younger man can't feel how sweaty his palm is.

Hutchence smiles wider than he had been, one that almost reaches his eyes this time, and nods. "Alright, Michael. So it'll be." 

Michael ignores the warm coil of a feeling that buries itself in the pit of his stomach as the night goes from there, it's happened before and he knows how to suppress it. For all he knew Hutchence was straight as they came, and he wasn't going to let his heart _and_ his dick get in the way of a good night. As if he didn't need his tattoo as a third reminder. 

The two of them, accompanied by Bono and occasionally The Edge as both watchers and hosts, manage to make their way out of the U2 dressing room and around various areas backstage, drinking the champagne that never seemed to end and making light conversation with whoever they came across. Michael stays close to Hutchence, noting that the man appears to have control of the social ship when Bono gives him a moment to _breathe_ in a conversation with more than two people. He doesn't bother to talk unless spoken to, choosing instead to observe the motion around him and letting the alcohol laden warmth take over his body for the moment. 

Michael doesn't notice just how glued he is to Hutchence until some time has passed and they're all seated at a large round table where everyone already seemed to be paired up. Somehow even Peter and his wife have shown up and are sitting nearby. Then he realizes that he's under Hutchence's arm as if he belongs there, and the laugh that's already coming out becomes a struggle to keep realistic as he tries not to make things uncomfortable while trying to pull away. This isn't the way he wanted this to go, especially since he doesn't even know if Hutchence _knows_ what Bono is up to.

Michael does notice Bono's raised eyebrow reaction at this from across the table, but that's really it as he slightly checks himself out mentally to calm down. He doesn't hear Hutchence talking to both Peter and Bono before standing up from the table. The next thing Michael knows is that his hand is in Hutchence's, and he is being led away from the table. Led away from the room entirely.

"Wait, wait. Where are we going?" Michael asks, not letting go of Hutchence's hand as they exit the room and are faced with the chill of an empty hallway. 

"Back to my dressing room, if that's quite alright with you. Didn't quite seem like your scene out there, and there's plenty left to drink in the room if you want it." Hutchence replies, looking back at him with an honest smile as they make their way down the hall.

"Well, I suppose I can live with that. Nothing wrong with a little more to drink and a little bit of privacy." 

That gets a laugh from Hutchence, and for some reason unbeknownst to Michael, _that_ draws a laugh from him too.

...fin, for now...


End file.
